What Lavender Lost
by inxpitter
Summary: A short story on a character we haven't seen since RWBY episode 1. Hope you like. Reviews are very welcome, even if just encouragement. I do not own anything from RWBY.


"That's all for tonight on Vale News Network. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off."

As soon as the cameraman gave the thumbs up, Lisa leaned back into her chair and yawned. It wasn't comfortable in the least, being stylized for elegance rather than softness. She stretched her limbs and secretly kicked off her shoes under the anchor's desk.

"Great work tonight Lisa," her boss Tom praised, handing her a cup of coffee. "Impeccable as always."

"Thanks," she managed before downing the entire mug. "These live reports really take it out of me."

"I know what you mean. Makes me glad I've moved up to producer."

"You've earned it."

"Heh, heh. Keep talking like that and I'll think you're trying to get a raise."

Lisa smiled. She had been with her boss since they had both started out, and while she had been passed over for the promotion, she knew he had worked hard to deserve it.

"Get out of here," she chided, teasingly poking him with her pen. "Go see your wife and kids."

"All right, all right. Got to finish my rounds first. I'll see you tomorrow Lisa."

"Same to you, Tom."

The cameramen were already going through final checks for closing. Lisa got her heels back on and made her way to her office. Business attire was fine for the day, but the nights in Vale were cold at times. A few minutes later, she sat at her desk, a knit sweater top and blue jeans had replaced the suit jacket and skirt. She was going over the notes for tomorrow's live cast when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mind if I come in?"

She did in fact mind.

"Of course not," she lied instead, "have a seat Cyril."

Cyril was a tall handsome man, his short dark hair brushed the top of her door way as he made his way in. His good looks had convinced the higher ups to let him be a regular face on the show, but Lisa was having a rougher time than she had expected.

"Just wondering if you'd like to go out for drinks," he asked, sitting in front of her desk. Bored, he picked up a glowing dust crystal on her desk and began tossing it from hand to hand.

"I'm afraid not," Lisa informed him, watching one of her prized possessions get thrown about like a cheap toy. "I have plans already."

Cyril could tell she was getting upset, and placed the crystal back on her desk.

"Come on," he pressured. "You haven't been to a single gathering this year."

"I said no Cyril."

"Alright," he continued, leaning in closer. "How bout you and me go somewhere private then?"

"Cyril-"

"I know this high class place a buddy of mine owns. He'd set us up with quality liquor and food from a four star chef. The faunus will be coming to the local bars from the mines, so a more intimate setting would be nicer."

"Cyril," Lisa spoke slowly. "While I'm flattered, I've already told you I have plans."

"The Grimm Grandeur ring a bell?"

"Cyril, are you listening to me?"

"Of course," he protested. "I just can't believe a beautiful woman like you would give up this opportunity."

"And while I appreciate your offer, I must decline."

Cyril paused, and then got up from the seat.

"Have it your way," Cyril said. "If you change your mind you have my number."

Lisa sighed in relief as Cyril finally left her office. Unfortunately, she did have his number, though that was to make him stop trying to give it to her. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the pull on her scalp whisk some of the tension away.

Her hands rested on two, small bumps on her head, hidden by her white hair. She rubbed them lightly, as they usually began to ache after a long day of work.

The main lights in the studio went off, signaling most if not all the crew had left for the night.

Lisa opened a few files on her computer, notes from today's report of the White Fang. She zoomed in on a picture of a local faunus rally, focusing on a rabbit Faunus couple. The image was so crisp, she could see the wrinkles of age mixing with the harsh years in the labor mines.

"You old fools," she spoke softly, touching the screen lightly. She didn't hold their actions against them. In fact, she understood them completely. It was hard for a faunus to live in a human's world, and even harder back then. Some sacrifices had to be made.

She scratched the small nubs under her hair again. A constant reminder of who she was, and what she was hiding.

Lisa pulled up another file, and began reading the notes made by field reporters on the current situation. Thankfully, as the facility was very close to a major city, the protests had remained non-violent. There were a few rumors that weapons were being smuggled into the workers quarters, but standard searches had produced nothing.

"Hmm," she hummed to herself. She was always concerned where Torchwick was involved. Perhaps she should give her parents a call. Sadly, they refused to meet in person, lest someone discover the family resemblance.

The main lights of the office suddenly flicked back to life. Lisa quickly closed the opened the documents and walked to her door, peering through the glass.

Tom ran by in a flurry, his face red and flustered as he made his way towards the cameras.

"Tom!" Lisa called out, exiting her office and quickly following him. "Tom! What's happened?"

"Lisa!" Tom exclaimed. "Thank goodness! Quick! Change back into your newscaster attire!"

"Wha-"

"There's been an incident downtown! The faunus, they're rioting!

"The White Fang?"

"Most likely. Most everyone in the office has been caught up in it, but we need to get the news out as fast as we can."

Tom was busy setting up the lights and the camera equipment as Lisa ran back to her office. She quickly shucked off her casual attire and started changing, but only one thought ran though her mind.

"My parents…" she said softly, steeling herself so she wouldn't run out the door to find them. Everyone had their own battles to fight right now, and this was hers.

Tom had finished setting up the lighting when she sat down in front of the desk. He had placed a few notes in front of her.

"Mass panic….organized….several wounded…"

"Are you ready," Tom asked as he double checked all the systems were working.

Lisa paused, breathing deeply. What could most help her parents and her people was an unbiased newscaster giving the facts of the events.

"All right, I'm ready."

She could see the camera start up and Tom counted down from three…two…one…

"This is Vale News Network. I'm Lisa Lavender with a special new update."


End file.
